


Relative Dimensions

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Community: 52fandoms, Gen, The TARDIS - Freeform, Time and space, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from the TARDIS door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Dimensions

If one believed unimaginative Earth scientists, he couldn't hear anything. It was impossible. Sound does not travel in space. The TARDIS took care of that, though, and he heard the rush and swirl of the currents of time, the roar of burning stars, the resonant hum of the planets circling far away.

If it came to that, he couldn't breathe, either, and yet here he was, sitting in the open doorway, legs dangling over a drop of light-years to whatever was beneath him. Whatever one meant by 'beneath'.

He could stay here for hours (whatever hours were), probably would. He was in no particular hurry. They had seen all this before, him and the TARDIS, had learned how to sit with the universe and let it into their minds, and to be a part of it. It took a long time. The TARDIS was more patient than he was, almost as patient as the universe itself.

He was learning.

He was learning about time and space, and the time that space occupied, and how it took a thousand years even to begin to realise how much he didn't know. He had seen everything, and he knew nothing. He had seen suns die and galaxies born. He had witnessed the fall of empires and civilisations, had seen new races evolve, watched (from a distance) consciousness emerge and communication begin. Everything was new once, and that meant that nothing was, ever. And yet he wanted it to be new again, to see it for the first time, to let it crash into his consciousness in all its grandeur.

It was time he found someone new to show it to.


End file.
